


blow your smoke into my mouth

by 234am



Series: Pay-Per-View [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Consentacles, Erotic Electrostimulation, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Riding, Transformation, oral as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/234am/pseuds/234am
Summary: In which Cid and Vincent work out some relationship issues and Vincent tentatively starts something with Reno. But mostly it's sex.





	1. cid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sloane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloane/gifts).



> This takes place in a setting dreamed up and belonging entirely to Sloane, wherein Reno suffers a similar monstery fate as Vincent. I just enjoyed the pleasure of RPing with them to help hash out plot details...and wrote some PWP for the heck of it.

Hot breath puffed against the back of Cid's neck. It tickled, yet made him shiver, little sparks dancing down his spine to pool heat low in his gut. The Galian Beast curled around him, lucid and relaxed now that the earlier shame of being caught behaving inappropriately had faded.

Vincent and Reno shared some sort of weird connection now, and through it, Vincent had probably picked up on some unspoken frustrations. All but throwing himself on top of their erstwhile guest was undignified, not to mention embarrassing for them all. Cid couldn't really blame either of them, they were two very attractive men, and there was no one else in the entire world who could understand what they were going through.

That kind of sucked, not being able to give Vincent the support and understanding he needed. On the other hand, going through transformations that tore him apart on a daily basis would suck worse. He did not envy Vincent or Reno.

Idly, he ran his hand over Vincent's arm, through purple fur, and down to the backs of large knuckles. The claws at the tip of each finger were almost as long as Cid's fingers, and sharper than the razor he used to shave.

The long tail between his legs flexed, slid a little higher to press against his groin and hip. The tip of it skirted the hem of his shirt so that every breath he took made his stomach brush against fur.

"Hey, Vince..."

A low rumble was the only answer he got. Even though he was fully aware and fully in control, Vincent could not speak.

"Are ya still, uh... I mean, from earlier?"

Silence, long enough that Cid began to wonder if he shouldn't have asked. Then Vincent shifted a little bit closer. The damp knot against Cid's rear was exactly the same as when they'd wrestled in the living room.

"Oh."

Though Vincent managed control over his Galian form in the past, they never made it as far as any kind of friendly touching. Even just petting or cuddling was a novel concept. The thought of engaging in anything else while Vincent was less than human was a new one. Maybe not such a good idea, given how much of a flux Vincent's transformations were in.

Still, Cid couldn't just leave a problem unattended, even if it _was_ monster dick.

"...D'ya want help with that?"

Vincent snorted against the back of his neck, an amused sound that spattered Cid with something warm and wet. Hopefully saliva and not the grosser option.

Followed up by that long, bristly forked tongue swiping against his skin. Cid shuddered, mouth falling open. The sensation did not feel that great, leaving him scraped raw, but...

Vincent twisted his tongue, smoothing the slimier, wetter underside against the tender skin. He knew what he was doing when he blew out hot, smoky breath afterwards. Bastard knew how to make Cid squirm whatever his form.

And then Vincent scooted away, untangling himself from Cid. The sudden cold hit Cid like a bucket of ice water.

"Hey--!"

Rolling onto his side, Cid squinted up at Vincent, who sat on the far side of the bed with his legs drawn up and his tail curled over his feet. The very picture of despondence in monster form. He watched Cid warily, ears backed.

"...I guess not, huh?"

Vincent shook his head.

"Too soon to change back?"

The monster's snout lifted, nose pointing an an upwards angle. No doubt unerringly towards where Reno hid on the roof. From what little they'd tested so far, it was easier to transform when they were near one another. Easier still when they held hands or something.

Unfortunately, the last time they used physical contact to try and bring Reno out of his monster form, Vincent got stuck as Galian.

Cid sighed. "Okay... Sorry, uh, I'll... go make some coffee, give us a breather, yeah?"

Judging by the low, whiny grunt and the sad droop of ears, that was far from what Vincent wanted, but it was for the best. Cid retreated from the room.

He splashed cold water on his face and arms at the kitchen sink. Cid told himself that it was just pent up frustration from almost two years of separation, and then months of Vincent not showing any interest in him until Reno waltzed into the picture and turned everything topsy turvy. Being cooped up in the apartment didn't help matters one bit.

As promised, he fixed coffee, dumping out the remains from the morning. Soon, the sharp, acrid smell filled the apartment. It helped clear Cid's head. He breathed it in deep as he poured out two mugs.

Probably a little stupid to pour coffee for a seven foot tall monster man, but maybe Vincent would find him charming enough to cuddle again.

Cid brought the mugs into the bedroom and paused in the doorway.

Vincent hunched in the middle of the bed, claws curled in his red mane. His whole body shuddered, flesh wiggling in ways it shouldn't as bones rearranged themselves. Inch by painful inch, Vincent's body shrank back down to its usual shape. He let out a ragged breath when it finished, lifting his head to peer from behind sweat-soaked hair at Cid with glassy, unfocused eyes.

"Hey, nightstar, ya didn't overdo it, didja?"

Cid approached the bed slowly and set the coffee on the side table. Then he put one knee on the edge of the mattress, not yet getting on lest Vincent might be suffering unpleasant side effects from his change. Sometimes the nausea and headaches got so bad that Vincent had to stay laid up for a day or two. Enhanced healing did not account for neurological misfires.

"I'm... alright." Vincent sucked in a breath, let it out, then bobbed his head. "Could do with a shower."

"Yeah, ya wanna?"

"You earlier offer... is it still valid?"

Grinning, Cid held his hands out. "Yanno it, gorgeous."

Vincent took his hands and pulled roughly so that Cid ended up spilled out over him. His lashes fluttered as he winced. Laughing and shaking his head, Cid rearranged himself so that his knees and elbows caged Vincent rather than digging into tender spots.

"Go a lil slower, yeah? I'm not goin' nowhere."

"Still a surprise..." Vincent brushed the fingertips of his right hand over Cid's cheek. "I wasted so much time."

Cid leaned into the touch. "I like thinkin' ya still needed to find yourself."

"And did I?"

"Iunno. I hope so."

Expression soft, Vincent slid his hand up into Cid's hair, then cupped the back of Cid's head, applying slight pressure to urge him down. Their lips brushed, brief at first.

Vincent did not allow things to remain gentle for long--he never did. He kissed more firmly, moving his lips against Cid's like a man starved for it. Cid sighed, surrendering to the pace Vincent set. Even so, he was the first to bring tongue into it, pushing into Vincent's mouth for more.

They breathed harshly through their noses, panting between kisses, neither wanting to let up for even a moment.

Hands settled on Cid's hip, fingers digging into the soft love handles just above the hip bone. Vincent pulled him down, grinding their groins together.

"Oh, fuck," Cid wheezed, seeing stars. "Fuck, I missed this."

With that weird, breathy laugh of his, Vincent nosed at Cid's jaw. He followed up with a roll of his hips as he mouthed his way down the side of Cid's neck. Lips and tongue and the scrape of teeth to spur Cid on as he rutted against Vincent.

The constriction of his boxer briefs was too much. More frustrating was trying to get purchase against Vincent's slacks.

"Nn, uh, pants, pants gotta go, man."

"Mhm."

Vincent let his head fall back on the pillow, hair spread out around him. His thick lashes all but hid the sliver of red eyes watching Cid, nothing but love and desire in them. He smoothed his hands out over Cid's hips and up against his lower back, loose.

Taking his cue, Cid wiggled out of his briefs, letting his cock bob free. Already a thick thread of precum dribbled from the tip because he was always drippy, especially with someone as mind-blowingly sexy as Vincent involved. He couldn't resist the urge to push against Vincent's slacks, smearing them.

The upward curl of Vincent's lip to show one sharp canine was not one of disgust but of impatient want. "Cid."

Cid decided to kiss him quiet.

For his trouble, Vincent bit his lip, little more than a nip of pain. No blood, not yet. Vincent was being gentle with him, maybe because they'd been apart for so long.

They had all the time in the world for more.

Right then, all Cid wanted was to get Vincent's pants open, to shimmy them down to his knees. He pushed their cocks together with a groan of relief. Vincent's fingers twitched against his back, then dug in, holding tight.

They kissed again, sloppy and open mouthed, as Vincent's grip loosened again, letting Cid begin to rock his hips. He held their cocks together, stroking loosely.

After getting the rhythm, Vincent began to buck up into it. His hands slid further up Cid's back, one settling between his shoulder blades and the other curling into the short hairs at the base of Cid's skull.

And Vincent moaned, quiet and breathy. Cid muffled each of them with his mouth and with groans of his own.

Sparks of pleasure worked their way up from the base of his spine and down his legs, making everything pleasantly numb, narrowing it down to the slick glide of flesh against flesh. Cid's toes curled as he felt the build of pressure grow.

"I'm-- uhh."

Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's shoulders, clinging. Cid dropped his forehead against Vincent's shoulder with a gasp. His back arched as he came. He kept stroking them both in quick, jerky motions, and beneath him, he felt Vincent shiver, rocking into his own climax a minute or so later.

They sank down, sweaty and trembly and sticky. It took them a while to come back down from their high. Vincent kissed his temple with a low murmur, nudged a hand against his side to get him to move.

Reluctantly, Cid peeled himself away from Vincent. He grinned at the mess they'd made. Vincent rolled his eyes and pulled his head back down for a lazy kiss.

"Shower," Vincent said, after pushing Cid away.

Cid flopped over on his back beside Vincent. "Yep. Gotta change the sheets too, Reno'll smell it on us."

"...Ah... I should... talk to him."

Something about the way Vincent turned his head away, something about the way he said it. Cid frowned a little, tonguing the back of his teeth.

Their relationship was so tenuous, now, after everything.

"Do..."

Maybe he shouldn't ask. Maybe he should pretend he hadn't noticed the way Reno and Vincent circled around each other, even before the incident with Galian. Maybe he should pretend to be surprised, after all the years of Reno not-so-subtly mooning after Vincent with stars in his eyes.

"...D'ya wanna get closer to him?"

Vincent's breath hitched. Too quickly, he sat up and shook his head, a fervent denial that lacked proper offense. Caught out guilty, then. "No, I--"

"Keep me in the loop."

Saying it felt so easy. A weight eased off Cid's chest, and he scratched at the hairs between his tits absently, as if he expected to find an indent left by whatever had pinned him down.

Wide, red eyes stared at him, Vincent's pretty lips parted. "What."

"Yeah."

"...You are..." Cautious, Vincent crept across the bed to lay his hand against Cid's cheek. "...my priority, still."

Cid smiled, relaxing into it. "I'm glad."

Vincent kissed his forehead, oh so tender, then withdrew to go get that shower. Though tempted to join, Cid decided to wipe himself off with some tissues and doze for a while. They'd forgotten about the coffee, and it'd gone lukewarm already. Oh, well.

He woke a while later to find Vincent dressing. Grinning sleepily, he watched for a while, then let out an appreciative whistle. Vincent huffed and self-consciously smoothed out the nice turtleneck sweater and slacks he had on.

"Lookin' real fine, nightstar. Go make nice."

"Can I... you have the alcohol, still? The whiskey?"

"Help yourself." Cid flopped his hand, shooing Vincent. "Ain't got nothin' to celebrate 'cept you, and I'd rather be sober for that."

Almost smiling, Vincent came over to kiss him. Then he left, and Cid rolled over to get some more sleep, trusting that Vincent would come back this time.


	2. reno

Reno yanked Vincent down into his lap and the old, rusty lawn chair creaked a warning. It held, for now, under their combined weight.

Vincent couldn't spare much thought for it anyway. Reno slammed their mouths together, too fast and too eager. Their teeth clacked, lips mashed between them. With a growl, Vincent jerked his head back, turned his face an inch or two to the left, shying from further. He licked at his bruised lips.

When Reno tried to vie for more, Vincent grabbed him roughly by the chin. He squeezed, hard. At the same time, he sank his other hand into the messy red hair at the back of Reno's head, above the tentacle, and pulled. He forced Reno's head back, exposing his neck.

Pale yellow eyes widened, mouth falling open, breath going ragged. The tentacle slid against Vincent's thigh, furtive. Over the desperate need to not think, spiky, jagged _want_ echoed down the bond.

All too gently, Vincent bent to scrape his teeth against the pulse point. He felt Reno swallow thickly.

"Time, haste, stop," Vincent said, enunciating each word. "Do you understand?"

"Uh?"

"Go slower, go faster, end scene."

Vincent pulled back to see Reno's pupils dilate, the black almost overtaking the color in his eyes. A furtive, heady understanding threaded through all the desire radiating off of Reno. And with it, a stray thought, strong enough to get carried forward by all the emotion. Vincent curled his lip, amused to recognize it as disjointed thoughts about _Cid_.

"Who else would I have practiced with?"

Reno made a wheezy, hiccuping sort of laugh, head twitching in Vincent's grip. "Yeah, uh, guess so..." He snickered, coughed, and glanced to the side. "Uh, sorry, I don't mean to be a creep. You're, I mean, sneakin' 'round on him?"

"No, he knows."

A blink, and a searching look. Reno worked his mouth, apparently unable to think of what to say to that. Vincent tightened his grip on hair and gave another tug. Interest in what he and Cid got up to in their private time vanished. It was time to decide what _they_ got up to.

Starting with kissing that did not involve the clumsy clash of teeth like overeager teenagers. Vincent kept a tight rein on Reno as he showed how to kiss properly, slow and far more gentle than Reno wanted.

Impatience spiked as Reno squirmed beneath Vincent and tried to speed things up. Every time he pushed in for more, Vincent leaned back and forced him to slow down again. His hands fisted in Vincent's shirt and twisted this way and that.

Vincent grabbed one of Reno's wrists and wrenched it up, pinning it to the top of the chair. "Don't ruin my sweater."

Reno loosened his other hand, patted ineffectually at the bunched fabric. "...Sorry."

Feather light, Vincent traced his thumb along the inside of Reno's wrist to soothe away the hurt of pulling and squeezing too hard. Then he released Reno. He brushed his fingers through Reno's hair, and down the sides of his face and neck, lingering at the rumpled collar of his shirt.

He marveled at how strange and different, yet so familiar it was. Making out with the taste of whiskey on their lips, out in the cold instead of in a proper bed. It made him feel like he was back so many years, wearing a suit of his own as he pawed at some cute girl he met at a bar in some dark alleyway where no one would see.

Before Cid, his dalliances with men were even more furtive.

Reno pushed his fingers up under the hem of the sweater. It let the cold in and made his finger tips feel hotter. He looked so uncertain, like he'd be scolded again, that Vincent had no choice but to kiss that away.

However, Vince very much wanted those hands elsewhere. He preferred to keep his sweater on in the cold, and years of ingrained habit to hide his scars kept him from feeling comfortable exposing himself like that.

He laid his hand over Reno's and urged them down. Reno's breath hitched as his palm skirted over the beginnings of a bulge. The other hand ended up somewhere near Vincent's tailbone, as if too shy to go any further.

"I'm not your first?"

"Pssht, no, man, it's just... been awhile." Reno ducked his head, forehead bumping against Vincent's shoulder, as if he could hide his shame when the bond laid it bare. He put both hands above Vincent's hip, a safe enough spot. "Don't wanna mess this up."

The _"like everything else"_ went unspoken.

Vincent carded his fingers through Reno's hair, petting down over the tentacle. It, contrary to Reno's nerves, squirmed against the inside of Vincent's thigh. As it crept higher, Vincent shifted his leg not to try and dislodge it but to try and make more room. The metal arm of the chair penned him in.

There was only so much they could do in their current position, within the confines of a ratty old lawn chair.

It kept creaking every time one of them would move, too.

Pushing up onto his knees, Vincent pressed the tips of his fingers against the back of the chair for balance. Reno sat back, wide eyed gaze flicking from Vincent's face to the crotch in front of him.

"A little help?"

"Uh. Yeah." Reno flushed, fingers a little unsteady as he reached out to fumble with the button on Vincent's slacks. "What're we-- I mean, you got a preference, yo?"

"No."

He regretted the cold all over again as his pants slipped down, caught somewhere mid-thigh. His red silk briefs did nothing to ward the chill off, and the bare skin of his legs prickled with goosebumps.

The heat in Reno's look could have lit a village on fire, though. He was all but drooling as Vincent sank back down in his lap.

As flattering as the attention was, it was not action. Reno's hands rested atop Vincent's thighs, the thumbs rubbing loose, nervous little circles an inch below the hemline of the briefs. His tentacle dipped into the leg of one of Vincent's pants, slithered down to curl against his knee.

"You'd best make exposing myself to this chill worthwhile, Reno," Vincent warned. The corner of his mouth twitched up despite himself.

"Sorry, you're just. I've..." Reno shook his head, unable to put words to the jumble of flustered emotion.

He didn't need to. Vincent was always aware of the way Reno looked at him. At first, he'd thought it mere hero worship, but as time went on, he realized it was covetous and full of then unrequited longing. He kept his distance and no one thought that strange because he kept his distance from everyone.

As it turned out, Reno was more than an attractive young man with a bad personality and a sloppy suit.

A sloppy suit that stood in the way of the proceedings. Vincent cupped the back of Reno's head and slanted their mouths together. While Reno was sufficiently distracted with more kissing, Vincent undid the buttons on his shirt to push it open.

Reno moved his hands up, teasing over the outside of underwear. _Finally_. Vincent groaned in relief when Reno applied pressure. Clumsy, Reno squeezed a little too unevenly, but he quickly found a good pace, stroking Vincent through silk.

The creaking of the lawn chair got worse as Vincent moved against Reno's hand.

The alarming _ping_ of a metal screw giving away was their last warning. The canvas strips between metal bars ripped as the whole frame collapsed, dumping them several inches down onto the concrete. Reno yelped and flailed for purchase, like they were falling further than they did. Vincent's teeth clicked together when his knees hit the ground.

Sighing, Vincent flicked his hair out of his face. "Really."

Reno started laughing, big, hiccuping giggles that got worse every time he looked up into Vincent's face. Well used to mishaps and the moron he found attractive having a laugh at his pride's expense, Vincent sighed again and gingerly got up. As he did so, he had to pull his pants up, lest they fall all the way around his ankles and trip him.

That stopped Reno's laughter real quick. Guilt and alarm screamed down the bond. "Hey, uh, you're not--" Reno scrambled up. "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, yo, don't, uh... don't leave?"

"I wasn't intending to."

"Oh." Reno blew out a sputtering, relieved breath. "Okay, cool, you want to uh... keep going...?"

"There's a crate just inside, to the left," Vincent said. "Should be a quilt."

Saying that Reno's eyes lit up was a misnomer, as they already glowed, but he brightened all the same. Eager, he darted off to retrieve the quilt. It was a little musty, but it would keep them from scraping bare skin against the concrete.

Really, they should be going inside to a proper bed, but though Cid gave them the go ahead, Vincent wasn't quite brave enough to have sex with someone else with nothing but a thin wall between them.

Reno made a grand show of laying the quilt out. He put one hand behind his back and extended the other to indicate the quilt. "Your, er, ride awaits."

"Lose the suit, Prince Charming."

The answer to how fast Reno could get naked was: about twenty-one seconds, give or take. He left the goggles hanging around his neck, which Vincent found oddly charming. It reminded him of Cid's dog tags.

Nothing else about Reno was like Cid. Lean and pale and smooth, curiously lacking in scars. Maybe all the transformations took those away for him, too. The hair trailing down his belly to his flagging erection finally answered the mystery of whether he was naturally red or dunking his head in the fruit punch.

Vincent stepped close and trailed his fingers through that curly red hair. He stopped just short of satisfaction. Obviously a little frustrated, Reno reached for him, dragging him down to kiss.

Lightly, Vincent pushed at Reno's chest, urging him down onto the blanket. Reno didn't want to let up for a minute, always pulling at Vincent's shoulders to bring their mouths back together as they sank down.

Wandering hands tugged at the hem of his sweater. Vincent pushed it back down and shook his head.

"Maybe next time," he murmured against Reno's lips.

A startled hope burbled white hot between them. Reno didn't expect there to _be_ a next time. Vincent's lashes fluttered down as he rolled his eyes. At his age, he didn't do one night stands anymore, and they were too closely bound together for it, besides. He let his fond exasperation be answer enough.

Reno actually smiled, a toothy little thing that lacked his usual cocksure posturing. "Cool."

Before Reno could get handsy with helping him shed his pants and shoes, Vincent retrieved items from his pocket that he hadn't been certain would come in use. One small bottle of lube and two condoms, which he set on the blanket beside them.

"Hey, woah, were you seducin' me?" Reno asked, delighted.

"Are you seduced?"

"For sure."

"Then yes."

Vincent hooked his fingers into the goggles around Reno's neck and pulled, laying back to let Reno be on top. Reno did not quite seem to know what to do with that, not until Vincent stroked his fingers down Reno's arms, over the backs of hands and knuckles.

He flipped his hand over to catch Vincent's, then brought them both down to touch himself. Vincent relaxed in Reno's grip, letting him guide them through the first lazy strokes. They kissed again, little more than open mouthed slide of lips, broken by puffs of hot breath.

As Reno trailed kisses down his cheek, his jaw, and onto his neck, Vincent tilted his head back to allow access. He could feel the other man's desire, always echoing his own. Back and forth, like the way Reno's hips rocked into their hands, a growing, building need.

The tentacle slid along Vincent's arm and coiled against his shoulder. Its presence seemed to startle Reno. His hips slowed and stilled. He shivered, panting against the underside of Vincent's jaw.

"Can I... uh." Reno swallowed, floundering for words. "It's weird, isn't it, the tentacle?"

"No."

"...So it wouldn't be weird to touch you with it?"

"I don't mind."

Reno sat up, straddling Vincent's thighs, and searched his face like he thought the invitation would be rescinded. Very cautiously, he trailed the tentacle down Vincent's front. Vincent waited, resting his hands at the crease where Reno's thighs met his hips.

The tentacle moved off of Vincent's sweater and over his briefs. It coiled against his arousal, twisting there, making his breath hitch.

At the lack of disgust, Reno grinned. He rolled up to his knees and shimmied Vincent's underwear down. They ended up getting flung somewhere off to the side, likely joining the heap of clothing near the chairs.

Reno let out a whistle. "Damn."

Not an unusual reaction to seeing him naked and aroused, but always flattering. Vincent was slightly above average in length and uncut, both apparent novelties in the modern day. Personally, he preferred Cid's thicker girth and more manageable length. From the looks of Reno, he'd have no complaints there, either.

Almost reverent, Reno ran his fingers up and down the length of Vincent's cock. His mouth formed a little 'o' of want.

The tentacle squirmed against Vincent's sack and the base, before looping around, flexing to squeeze. A shivery staticy feeling coursed through his cock, the faint flicker of blue at the tip of the tentacle telling him that it wasn't imagined.

Combined with the heady onslaught of Reno's emotions, Vincent just laid there, at the mercy of all the sensations that made his head spin.

He actually moaned when Reno wriggled down to lick the head, hands and tentacle working the rest of the shaft. A cheeky flash of a toothy grin, and Reno took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the edges of the foreskin.

Vincent sank his fingers into Reno's hair and gripped at the quilt. Every little motion of the tentacle, of hands twisting, every flick of tongue, and wet suck of lips, Reno must have felt echoes of it through their bond. He groaned as he took more of Vincent into his mouth.

It was sloppy and unskilled and Vincent _ached_ when Reno stopped. Reno pulled off with a lewd wet noise, licking his lips, and uncurled his tentacle and his hands from Vincent's cock, brushing both up over his hips.

Vincent's fingers twitched in red hair, not quite pulling. He wanted to push back into that mouth to see what else it could do, how far he could take it. Instead, he made himself let go, dropping his hand onto the quilt near his hip.

"Fuck, this is insane," Reno croaked. "I can feel you."

"Yes."

Reno made a broad, sweeping motion that could have met anything. "I wanna..." He cast around for the lube and condoms. "Can I ride?"

Unable to formulate words, Vincent made a _go on_ gesture, little more than a weak flop of his hand.

Eager and show-offy, Reno brought one of the condom packets to his mouth. He bit the corner of it with his canine teeth and tore it open. Vincent watched, keeping his face blank like he wasn't brimming with yearning. It didn't do much to dampen Reno's enthusiasm.

Using his tentacle, Reno gripped Vincent's cock at the base, then rolled the condom down over it. The tentacle slithered on up Vincent's side. Instinctively, he reached out to catch it, and it wound between his fingers, the tip sliding back and forth. Now and then a faint little flicker of blue sparked against his skin.

Reno picked the lube of next and poured a generous amount onto his hands. It was cold enough out that he needed to blow on it as he rubbed it to try and warm it up. He pushed up onto his knees and reached behind himself, an awkward angle at best.

"You have a tentacle," Vincent reminded.

"...Yeah?"

Silent, Vincent raised one brow. He rubbed his thumb against the tentacle and said nothing else. Apparently using it on himself was too bizarre. Reno tucked his tongue between his lips, frowning in concentration. It became frustration soon enough.

"Need a hand?"

"I got it."

He did indeed have it--Reno tank back between Vincent's legs, his own splayed, and worked his finger into himself from the front. Vincent propped himself up on his elbows. Reno let his head loll back, sighing. A gorgeous sight, worth enduring the cold and all the ups and downs of their transformations for.

Those pale yellow eyes opened, studying him, and Reno smiled. He pulled his hand away with a wet sound.

"Like what you see?"

"I'd like it better up here."

Reno laughed. "Whatever you want."

He moved back up to straddle Vincent, one hand braced against his shoulder. Lubricant smeared on the sweater, but neither of them paid it any mind. With his free hand, Reno reached back to grip Vincent's cock, stroking excess lube over the condom. He guided it up against his hole.

Instead of easing into it, Reno pushed the head in and let gravity do the work. As he sank down, Vincent put his hands on Reno's hips to steady him. Reno's mouth hung open, brows furrowed; a heady mix of pain and pleasure simmered between them. The tentacle wrapped around Vincent's left wrist, squeezing erratically.

Breathing raggedly, Reno sat still with his head down once Vincent was fully seated in him. His sweaty hair hung in his face.

"Alright?" Vincent asked, hoarse.

"Never better."

To demonstrate, Reno rolled his hips, a fluid motion that had them both sighing. Any discomfort he felt was drowned out by Vincent's pleasure.

Still, Vincent couldn't help but say, "No need to rush."

"You kiddin'? Gonna do me nice and--" Reno moved again, thigh muscles quivering under Vincent's hands. "--uhn, slow? Make love, or whatever?"

Vincent waited until Reno rose up again before gripping him more firmly by the hips. He yanked Reno down and thrust up. The look on Reno's face was somewhere between shock and ecstasy, and the noise he made a choked off _moan_. Vincent pulled him up and did it again, just to see if Reno's reaction could be replicated.

"Ah, shit, don't, nn, don't stop?"

"I thought... you said you wanted to do the work."

"Hahh... I look like a guy that works?"

Tipping his head to one side, Vincent studied Reno from beneath his lashes. He thrust shallowly to remind the younger man what was at stake. "I'll take my business elsewhere..."

Reno shook his head, hair and tentacle flying. "Nope! I'm good! I'll fuck myself, thanks!"

"Go on, then."

The teasing stopped after that, as Reno finally began to move properly. He lifted up off of Vincent's cock until only the tip remained inside, and then slid back down quick. He did that two or three more times before settling into a faster rhythm. Now and then, Vincent thrust up, making Reno's hips stutter.

The noises Reno made were constant and needy--little whiny sighs, moans, and a litany of "yeah"s. He lost himself in the haze of pleasure and motion, finally freed of all the niggling stress and shame.


End file.
